fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Versteck dich nicht - Ich finde dich eh!
Will dreht völlig durch.Terri hat ihn verlassen,das Baby war gefakt,Emma ignoriert ihn,da sie einen neuen Lover hat und es wird ihm alles mit dem Glee Club zu viel.Jedes mal wenn Rachel zum Reden ansetzt,könnte er sie vor ein Auto schubsen und Sugar könnte er gerne Mal die Stimmbänder komplett durchschneiden,damit er ihren Gesang nicht mehr ertragen muss.Bisher hat er sich zurück gehalten.Bisher. Control Kontrolle ist in seiner Situation grade das A und O.Zurückhaltung kann aber manchmal ziemlich schwer sein,besonders wenn er Rachel überall um sich hat."Also wir könnten ja mal Evita als Musical vorführen.Die Songs würden ja sooo perfekt zu mir passen,oder? Die Rocky Horror Picture Show war ja der komplette Reinfall...",plapperte sie ihn mal wieder zu und er schaltete einfach ab."Mal sehen,Rachel."Lautete sein Kommentar."Mal sehen? Ist das ein Ja? Bitte Mister Schuester,es wäre so toll,da könnte ich endlich mal meine künstlerischen Begabungen zeigen,die ja immer so von ihnen vernachlässigt werden." "Mal sehen,heißt mal sehen Rachel und nichts weiter.",knurrt er und platziert seine Hand an seiner Tasse Kaffee um sie nicht zu schlagen oder gleich aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen. Schon seit Tagen hatte er diese Fantasien und Gedanken wie er Rachel zum Schweigen bringen könnte. Er träumte sogar schon davon.In dem einen Traum hatte er sie eine Klippe herunter gestoßen.In einem anderen hatte sie ihr die Stimmbänder durchgeschnitten und sie leiden lassen.Aber er musste sich zurückhalten,denn er ist immerhin ihr Lehrer.Einmal hatte er gesagt,er sei ihr größter und wahrscheinlich einzigster Fan.Das war bei dem ersten Mal,als sie "On my Own" vor seinen Augen performt hatte.Da kannte er ihre Nervtötende Art noch nicht und ja,er vermisste diese Zeit.Er vermisste auch diese Zeit wo er noch mit Terri zusammenlebte und jeden Tag mit Emma geflirtet hat.Terri hat ihn verlassen-Emma hat einen neuen.So einen komischen Zahnarzt.Carl Howell war sein Name und Will konnte ihn wie die Pest nicht ausstehen.Genauso wenig wie Rachel zur Zeit.Bei ihm war es nur noch schlimmer.Will hatte schon alles genausten geplant.Heute wenn Carl von seiner Arbeit kommen würde,müsste er noch zu seinem Auto gehen,das in einer dunklen Gasse steht.Dort würde Will ihn abfangen,sein Genick brechen und ihn dann verbrennen.Anschließend wird er die übrigen Knochen zertrümmern und zermahlen und sie verstreuen.Dann würde er eine gefälschte E-Mail von Carl's Handy aus an Emma's senden,wo er drin erklärt,dass sie ihm zu prüde währ und er sie die ganze Zeit nur ins Bett kriegen wollte und dass er jetzt nach Australien geflogen sei. So wie er Emma kannte würde sie sofort zu Will kommen und ihm ihr Herz ausschütten.Will würde den perfekten Freund spielen und Emma helfen.Wenn es alles so passiert würde es perfekt laufen.Er weiß wo Carl's Auto steht,weiß,wann er aus seiner Praxis kommt und weiß wie er ihn überwältigen wird.Aber jetzt musste er noch den Unterricht zuende bringen. Wie immer redete Rachel weiter auf ihn ein und versuchte ihn zu überreden "Evita" als Musical zu machen,doch Will blieb hart wie ein Stein und sagte immer nur "Vielleicht","Mal sehen." und "Rachel stress mich bitte nicht,ich hab noch andere Sachen zu tun." Wollte sie,dass er ausrastet und sie anbrüllt?Aber jetzt geht es hier nicht.Nicht hier vor den ganzen Schülern."So bald sollten sie seine neu entdeckte dunkle Seite auch nicht kennenlernen",dachte er sich und schon klingelte es zum Stundenende.Somit auch zum Schulende.Er grinste teuflisch bei dem Gedanken an heute Abend.Es wird perfekt laufen... Die Dämmerung war schon längs da und Will parkte sein Auto in der Nähe von Carl's Zahnarztpraxis.Die Menschen aus dem Gebäude gingen hin und her.Die meisten verließen es und Will rieb sich genüsslich seine Hände und nippte an seinem Coffee To - Go den er sich gegönnt hatte.Doktor Carl Howell,ziehen Sie sich warm an.Will schaute auf seine Uhr.In fünf Minuten müsste er aus der Praxis kommen.Dann würde will zuschlagen. Nach fünf Minuten war es so weit.Er trat aus der Praxis und ging den Weg den er immer geht.Erst schaute sich Will noch um.Dann stieg er unaufällig aus und folgte ihm in die dunkle Gasse.Als er ihn eingeholt hatte tippte er ihm auf die Schulter."Hallo.",grinste und sagte er freudig."Guten Abend,Will." "Alles gut bei dir Carl?" Er betonte das gut und versteckte sein Grinsen."Ja,alles in Ordnung und bei dir,Pal?" "Ebenfalls,aber gleich wird es mir besser gehen."Wieso?" "Wirst du gleich spüren." Wieder huschte dieser Ausdruck über das Gesicht von Will.Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und dann ging alles schnell.Er machte die gerlernten Bewegungen und wenig später lag Carl tot auf dem Boden. Schonwieder grinste er und kramte in Carl's Tasche nach seinem Handy.Irgendwie hatte es ihm schon Spaß gebracht.Bei dem Geräusch als sein Genick brach,wurde ihm zwar Übel,aber so ist das halt beim Töten.Er fand das Handy,steckte es in seine Tasche.Ja,er war zufrieden. Will nahm den leblosen Körper auf die Schulter,schaute ob die Luft rein war und trug ihn zu seinem Auto,wo er ihn in seinen Kofferraum packte und vorne einstieg.Jetzt musste er ihn nurnoch verschwinden lassen. Lean on me Nachdem Will ihn verbrannt hatte,die Nachricht an Emma geschrieben hatte,die Asche vertsreut und die Knochen zertrümmert hatte und ebenfalls verstreut hatte,ließ er sich in seiner Wohnung nieder.Endlich hatte er es vollbracht.Grade wollte er sich zu feier des Tages ein Bier nehmen,da klingelte es an der Tür.Seufzend stellte er das Bier auf die Theke und schlenderte zur Tür.Er öffnete sie und Emma stand völlig verheult vor ihm.Er wusste natürlich weswegen,bemühte sich aber um einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck als er sie so.Sofort fiel sie ihm in die Arme und Will strich ihr über den Kopf.Will mag es sie in seinen Armen zu halten und an das Gefühl könnte er sich gewöhnen.Er ging ein Schritt rückwärts und schloss die Tür,da es langsam kalt wurde. "Will.",seufzt sie."Er hat mich verlassen." "Oh mein Gott,Emma,das Tut mir leid." Er macht einen Aufmitleidsdrüse um bei ihr Pluspunkte zu machen."Er wollte nur mit mir schlafen.",schluchzt sie und vergräbt ihren Kopf in meinem Hals."Es war alles nur gespielt.",weint sie und mein Plan scheint aufzugehen.Ja ich gebe zu,dass er wirklich ein hinterhältig war,aber was macht nicht alles für die Liebe."Emma alles wird gut.",beruhige ich sie."Ich bin bei dir." "Danke,Will.",murmelt sie."Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen? In meinem Haus erinnert mich alles zu sehr an ihn." "Ja klar.Du kannst mein Bett nehmen,ich schlafe dann auf dem Sofa." "Nein du wirst das Bett nehmen.Es ist schließlich auch deins." Nach längere Diskussion hatte Will Emma davon überzeugt,dass es ihm nichts ausmacht,auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Sie saßen noch zusammen auf dem Sofa.Emma in eine Wolldecke gekuschelt und Will in einem Sweatshirt und Jogginghose."Du hast ihn wirklich geliebt oder?" "Ja...",meinte Emma.Will schluckte,hatte aber immer noch kein schlechtes Gewissen."Du hast besseres verdient.",murmelt Will und dreht die Heizung ein wenig höher,da es ziemlich kalt war und draußen ein Gewitter tobte."Vielleicht hast du recht...Danke,Will!" "Wofür denn?" "Dafür,dass du für mich da bist und einfach für alles.Das Danke war schon längst überfällig.Eigentlich sollte ich mich jeden Tag bei dir bedanken." Der Braunhaarige lächelt einfach nur liebevoll und sieht Emma genau in die Augen.Intzwischen hatte sie wieder aufgehört zu weinen und hatte ziemlich gute Laune für diese Verhältnisse.Wie lange sie redeten,wussten sie nicht.Vielleicht war es schon vier oder fünf Uhr morgens,doch keiner der beiden war wirklich müde.Sie lachten,amüsierten sich und erfuhren immer mehr über den jeweils anderen.Irgendwann mussten sie eingeschlafen sein,denn als Will aufwachte,lag sie in seinen Armen eng an ihn gekuschelt und die Wolldecke lag um die beiden. Er entschloss sich,duschen zu gehen.Als er fertig war,lag sie immernoch seelenruhig auf dem Sofa und Will entschloss sich joggen zu gehen und gleich Frühstück mitzubringen.Schnell schrieb er ihr noch einen Zettel und legte ihn auf den Wohnzimmertisch.Dann ging er los.Naja er joggte los.Wenig später kam er mit frischen Brötchen nach Hause und war verschwitzt.Irgendwie war es total unnötig gewesen,vor dem Joggen duschen zu gehen.Emma war noch immer nicht wach und er entschied sich sie nachdem er nochmal duschen war,zu wecken.Will war fertig und Emma war immer noch nicht wach.Will ging zu ihr und strich ihr durch die Haare."Aufwachen,Schlafmütze.Du willst doch nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen."Anschließend überwand er sich selber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen verschlafen auf und streckte sich.Ihre Haare waren völlig zersaust,was Will mit einem sanften lächeln qutierte.Als er seinen Nacken nach rechts und einmal nach links bewegte,knackte dieder und ihm schossen sofort wieder die Bilder des gestrigen Abends in den Kopf und er fasste sich durch die Haare. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze